Never Wrong
by radical-rebel
Summary: Lily is a bit too curious for her own good. She makes up her mind that Sirius and Remus are secretly a couple, and decides that she can't rest until she proves it. Yes, this contains slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. SiriusRemus & LilyJames.


_A/N: I'm back! It's been a few months, but I'm alive and well, with another HP one-shot in hand. In this one, Lily is a little bit too curious for her own good, making up her mind that Sirius and Remus are a couple and deciding that she won't rest until she can prove it. As usual, this contains slash, so if you don't approve of it, don't bother reading it. Flames are not appreciated in the slightest._

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish it, I am not J. K. Rowling._

* * *

Never Wrong

Have you ever had the feeling that somebody is hiding something from you? You know, that sneaking suspicion that someone isn't telling you something that they really ought to be? Yeah, that feeling. You know what I'm talking about. And when you get that feeling, you simply can't rest until you know what the secret is, right? That's what I thought. I'm not crazy, I'm just curious by nature.

I was sitting in the library, resting my forehead on the edge of one of the tables. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, because once I sat up I would have a mark on my forehead, and walking back to Gryffindor tower with a big red line on my forehead would be sort of embarrassing.

I exhaled heavily and watched as my hair was blown out of my eyes by the force of my breath. I was bored. Insanely bored. Bored to tears. If only Remus would finish that blasted essay already.

It was all thanks to him that I was bored out of my mind right now. Well, actually, it was more Blackie's fault than Remus's. Remus and I had an agreement to work on our potions essay together, and as soon as we both finished it, we would trade essays and edit for each other. It was brilliant, because we both took getting our homework done seriously, unlike our lazy best friends. We would both be done already, but no, Sirius just _had_ to go and convince Remus to play some sort of prank on Peter with him. Idiot. I never understood why Remus was friends with him in the first place.

I sat up straight again and turned my eyes to my study partner. Remus was sitting across from me, staring absently out the window next to him. I glanced at the essay he had left forgotten on the table.

"Hey Remus?"

His head snapped up instantly. "I was spacing out again, wasn't I?"

"Big time," I agreed.

"Sorry Lily," he said guiltily. "If you give me ten more minutes, I should be able to finish this thing." He gestured to the essay in front of him.

"Oh good," I smiled at him. I reached into my school bag and pulled out _Emma, _fully prepared to sink into the nineteenth century world of Emma Woodhouse. I was reading one of her many discussions with Mr. Knightley when I was interrupted by the voice of one Sirius Black.

"Ah, here you are, Moony!"

I scrunched my nose without looking up from my book. With my luck, he was here along with Potter to try to drag Remus out of the library to do something stupid, like hex some second years or teach the house elves to sing rowdy rock songs.

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus sounded both exasperated and amused. I heard the click of his quill being set down on the tabletop.

"That's the response I get, when I've spent hours and hours searching the castle for you!" Sirius gasped. "And here I thought you truly cared for me!"

"Pads," Remus began, and I could hear his eyes rolling. "You have not been searching for hours upon hours, because when I left you earlier, you were playing chess with James. It would have taken you a good hour and a half at least to finish that game. Then it would have taken you half an hour to fight with James over the outcome, because James would have won, and then it would have taken you another ten minutes to notice that I wasn't in the room, because you didn't see me leaving. Hence, you've only been looking for me for fifteen minutes at most."

There was a moment of silence.

"Moony, are you sure you're not psychic?" Sirius's voice was awed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just know you much too well for my own good," Remus told him.

I frowned slightly, peeking up over the top of my book. There was something... different about their tone. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was there. They continued bickering, not seeming to notice that I was watching them.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, affronted.

"Nothing, nothing." Remus had returned to his paper. "I'm trying to finish this, Padfoot. Do you think there's any possibility that you could leave me to my work?"

"Not a chance," Sirius said frankly. "I should pine for the loss of you."

"For five minutes at most, after which you would go find James and challenge him to a rematch," Remus pointed out.

"Moony, you wound me!" Sirius clutched at his chest dramatically. "I would never abandon you for a chess game!"

"What about that time we were working on transfiguration homework together in the common room, and James came running over, complaining that he was bored and asking you to play chess with him?" Remus teased lightly. "Or how about that one time we were sitting by the lake and James and Frank came to get you to play a chess tournament with them?"

Sirius got a lofty, important look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Remus laughed.

Before I realized it, the book had sunk into my lap and I was flat-out staring at the two boys. I didn't care, though. I knew there was _something_ there, and if I could just examine them enough, I could–

Wait. It couldn't be... But it was. That had to be it; there was no other explanation.

They were in love with each other.

"Seriously, Pads," Remus was saying when I focused on the conversation once more. "I just want to get this done. Lily's waiting for me to finish so that she can edit it for me, and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer than I already have."

Sirius blinked, and glanced in my direction for the first time that evening. It was as though he hadn't noticed my presence until Remus mentioned it. Of course, that went smoothly along with my new theory. It made sense that Sirius would only have eyes for Remus.

"Lily-flower!" Sirius exclaimed. "Didn't even see you sitting there!"

I didn't respond. My lips were pursed as I looked back and forth between the two of them. Why hadn't I recognized it sooner? The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. There was a vibe they were giving off, and it was so obvious to me now that I was sorely tempted to kick myself. How long had they been hiding their relationship? Were they even in a relationship yet?

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, and Sirius waved a hand in front of my face. I jumped out of my seat. Literally.

"Oh shut it, the both of you," I growled as I picked myself up off the floor and clambered back into my chair. Sirius was practically howling with laughter, the stupid prat. At least Remus had the courtesy to try to hide his snickering behind his hand.

"Welcome back to earth, Lils," Sirius greeted me when he finally calmed down enough to speak. "Nice to see you. I'm sure James will be all too pleased to hear that you were daydreaming about him again."

"You will tell him nothing of the sort," I stated, glaring at him.

"Alright, no need to bite my head off," he remarked. Then he sighed. "I suppose I should leave you two fine people to your studies. See you later, Lily-flower. I'll be waiting for you back in the tower, Moons."

I stared after him. The innuendo in his goodbye was so blatant, it was laughable. I could hardly believe it. I was too distracted to even reprimand him for calling me that ridiculous nickname he'd made up for me. What was the world coming to?

"Five minutes, Lily," Remus promised, as soon as Sirius was out of sight.

"Yeah, sure," I said, somewhat monotonously, without looking at him. He didn't seem to notice that I was out of sorts; he simply put quill to paper again. I shook my head dazedly and picked up the novel off my lap.

It was a prop, of course. I was much too excited with my discovery to concentrate on the troubles of Emma and Mr. Knightley. My mind raced – I had to figure out what was going on between them. I couldn't rest until I knew what exactly was behind the scene I had just witnessed. The most logical course of action would be to ask one of the two parties involved. It didn't seem very likely to yield successful results, but I had to start somewhere.

"Hey Remus?" I said, drawing out the first word as I fell into step with him.

Night had fallen, and we were walking back towards the Gryffindor tower, our editing completed. Well, I probably could have afforded to put more effort into Remus's paper, but I was still too distracted at the time to be very productive. I hoped he wouldn't notice. Or lose points for spelling errors left uncorrected.

"Yes, Lily?"

"About Sirius..." I said carefully, testing the waters.

"What about him?" Remus asked after a moment, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Fake confusion, that didn't discourage me by any means.

"Well, the two of you seem to be really close..." I trailed off again, leaving him to fill in the blanks. To get the answers I wanted, I would have to be sneaky. I couldn't just tell him what I was thinking; I had to get _him_ to tell me exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Of course. He's one of my best friends." Remus now sounded thoroughly baffled.

"Really?" I queried innocently. "I sort of got a different impression."

"What do you mean?" Remus looked over at me inquisitively.

_Oh, so you want to force me out into the open first, do you?_ I thought._ Well, two can play at that game, mister. _

"You see, I thought I detected something else there..."

"What sort of something?" His head was cocked sideways to create the perfect vision of bewilderment.

"Oh, you know..." Bullocks. I was running out of vague yet suggestive sentences. "You seem to treat each other differently than just friends would..."

"Do we?"

Damn it. He was just too good at this game. I would have to get out before I said something I would regret.

"Password?"

Thank Merlin. Saved by the Fat Lady.

"Salvete omnes," I said, and the portrait swung forward to admit us into the tower.

As soon as we were in the common room, Remus glanced at me curiously, waiting for me to answer his question. I was wracking my brain when I heard my name being shouted from across the room.

"Hey Lily!" It was Alice. God, I loved my best friend. Her timing was impeccable.

"I'm really glad we had time to get together to work on that essay today, Remus," I said, trying not to let the relief show in my voice. It was extremely difficult. "It's so nice to have it done, isn't it? Well, I guess I'll see you later!"

Without waiting for a response, I all-but ran to where Alice was seated with her boyfriend, Frank. That mission had been quite unsuccessful. I would have to think of some other way to get my answers.

* * *

The next morning I awoke disgruntled and irritated. I had stayed up late into the night trying to figure out what course to take next. My favorite option was to enlist the help of Alice, but when I brought it up just before we fell asleep, she had only laughed at me.

"Lily, you're being utterly ridiculous," she had told me gently, with the air of someone speaking to the mentally unstable. "You're seeing stuff that isn't there. I assure you, there is no point in trying to prove that Sirius and Remus are secretly dating."

"But Alice, you didn't see them!" I had insisted. "If you just _looked_, really _looked_ at them,you'd see–"

"Good night, Lil," Alice had said firmly, shutting her bed curtains for emphasis.

I ignored her all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. If she wasn't going to be open-minded, then she deserved the silent treatment. Even if I did feel extremely childish giving it to her.

As soon as I entered the Great Hall, I scanned the room for any sign of the subjects of my curiosity. I spotted them instantly. Squeezing into a seat next to Hestia Jones, not too far from the Marauders, I was provided with a perfect view of Sirius and Remus. They were seated next to each other; was it just me, or were they closer than was really necessary?

I watched them like a hawk all through breakfast – albeit surreptitiously, of course. I nearly slopped orange juice down my front when Remus's hand brushed Sirius's as he reached for the blackberry jam. When Hestia looked at me concernedly, I smiled at her and mumbled something about sleep deprivation.

I couldn't recall ever learning so little in class before in my life. If they were in a class with me, the entirety of my focus was spent on observing them and on making sure that my observations stayed unnoticed by the two boys in question (or by anyone else, for that matter). And if they weren't in the class, then I spent the time pondering how to get them to admit that they were actually lovers.

By the time I got back to the common room after dinner, I was completely convinced of the fact that they were clandestinely shagging. I had also been reprimanded by Professor McGonagall for not paying attention in class, had my mental health speculated upon by Professor Slughorn, and had twenty points taken from Gryffindor for breaking one of Professor Morgan's favorite crystal balls in divination.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I would prefer not to have to do this on my own, and if Alice was unwilling to help the cause (said cause being "Save Lily's Sanity"), then I would have to procure the help of someone else. And, as much as I hated to admit it, the only logical choice was the one person who knew them the best, the one person who I despised more than anyone else.

I allowed myself sixty seconds of misery, and then I resigned myself to the idea of asking my mortal enemy for assistance. It wouldn't be _too_ horrible. I mean, okay, I hated his guts. But he _was_ getting better lately. At least he didn't still curse the Slytherins just for fun. And he was kind of cute, in a bizarre sort of way.

No. I did _not_ just think that. He was a big-headed, self-centered jerk. End of story.

I found an empty seat by the Marauders' usual group of armchairs, and I sat down with _Emma, _both to watch Sirius and Remus and to try to work up the courage to strike up a conversation with Potter.

I read for a few minutes before cautiously lowering the top of the book, so that it just brushed the tip of my nose. Remus was also reading – something by Charles Dickens – while Peter and Potter played a game of gobstones and Sirius wrote something on a piece of parchment. It looked like homework, but I couldn't be sure. What I was sure of was that every few minutes he glanced up at Remus and his expression became extremely sweet. The regard in his features was so apparent that I wanted to jump up and start shrieking at the rest of the Gryffindors in the room for not seeing it. And then shrink back and leave them to deal with the chaos I'd created. I quickly smothered a giggle behind my book at the thought.

After an hour, in which Potter beat Peter four times and Sirius crumpled up several pieces of parchment and chucked them into the fire, Sirius stood and announced that he was going to turn in. Remus looked up with surprising alacrity.

"I guess I'll come too," he said, yawning largely.

I had to fight to contain my laughter again. Sure. He was "tired". Like I was going to believe that. More like he just wanted to do things to Sirius that certainly wouldn't be appreciated in the company of their roommates.

The two boys went up to the dorms without further ado, and Peter went to chat with Rosie Simmons. Probably sick of being beaten at gobstones by Potter. I didn't blame him, poor kid. Then I realized that Potter was alone, and I leaped at my chance.

"Oi, Potter!" I hissed.

He had just turned to head up to his dorm. He started at the sound of my voice, and swung around quickly. When he saw it was me, he opened his mouth, no doubt to start accosting me to go out with him. I cut him off with the rapid flapping movement of my hand. Once I was sure he wasn't going to start shouting for the room to hear that he was going to talk to me, I beckoned him over.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Evans?" he asked once he was seated next to me.

Well, there was no point in beating around the brush. "Is there something going on with Sirius and Remus?"

"Pads and Moony?" he repeated. "I haven't noticed anything."

"There isn't... I don't know, anything _between_ them?" I pressed.

He caught the stress I placed on the second-to-last word. "What exactly do you mean, Evans?"

I sighed heavily. Why must he be so bloody difficult?

"I mean, are they involved with each other? Are they..." I struggled to find the appropriate words. "Are they romantic with each other?"

Potter stared at me blankly for so long that I thought he was angry with me. Then he began to laugh uncontrollably, clutching his sides and shaking with mirth. I glared daggers at him.

"You think they're snogging?" he choked out, still laughing almost hysterically.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do," I said, thrusting my chin out subconsciously. I didn't like his tone; there was nothing wrong with my theory.

"Evans, I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but you're way off the mark," Potter said, still chuckling. "Sure, they can act a bit funny sometimes, but it's just the way they tease each other. They don't mean anything by it."

"But they do!" I groaned. I was starting to get somewhat vexed that no one would take me seriously. "If you really, truly, pay close attention to them, you'll see that there's something else there! It's like a hidden message between the two of them, and you have to know about it to catch it!"

"So let me get this straight." Potter was done laughing, but there was still humor behind his glasses. "You think Sirius and Remus are in love?"

"With each other, yes," I clarified.

"You're absurd," he said, shaking his head good-naturedly. "This is absurd. This whole idea is absurd. I'm going to bed, Evans."

"Alright, fine," I said heatedly. I was too annoyed to maintain my composure. "You think I'm absurd. Okay, you think that. You just wait! I'll prove you wrong! Next week, when you come down to breakfast and see them snogging each other over the toast, you'll wonder why you ever doubted me!"

"Goodnight, Evans," Potter said, standing up.

"You'll see!" I shouted after him as he treaded up the stairs to his dorm. He just laughed and waved at me without turning around. Stupid, self-assured bastard.

I sat in my chair for another five minutes, fuming over his idiocy. Then the sound of his laughter infiltrated my thoughts. He looked rather adorable when he was laughing like a fool.

Great. Maybe I was losing my mind after all. Pinching myself, I trudged upstairs to my bed and another night of lousy sleep.

* * *

"Miss Evans?"

I started. Of course, Slughorn _had_ to pick the moment when I wasn't paying attention to ask me something.

"Yes, Professor?" My tone became as sweet as I could make it. Alice had a theory that Slughorn fancied me, and, as disgusting as it was, I was starting to think she was right. I could usually get away with just about anything in his class by acting sweet and innocent.

"Miss Evans, I just asked you if you would mind telling the class what the properties of lavender are," he told me. "That's the third time this week you haven't been focused during my class. Is there something bothering you?"

I flushed somewhat. No, nothing was bothering me. Except for the fact that one of my friends was conducting an illicit affair with his best friend behind my back and I couldn't seem to catch them at it.

"No, everything's fine, Professor," I tried to assure him.

"Well then," he smiled, not looking at all convinced. "The properties of lavender, if you please, Miss Evans?"

As soon as I had recited off the properties, I returned to my previous occupation of staring at Sirius and Remus, who were sitting in the opposite row, three desks ahead of me. With any luck, Slughorn wouldn't think to call on me for the rest of the class now.

It had been three days, and all I had seen was more proof of what I already knew. It was driving me up the wall! There had to be some way for me to get them to admit to what they were up to. I couldn't just keep doing what I was doing; it wasn't getting me anywhere.

Then it hit me. I was brilliant! I gripped the table with both hands to keep from jumping up and down and screaming "Eureka!" I didn't need Slughorn doubting my sanity any more than he already was.

They couldn't be doing anything in their dormitory at night; their roommates were there, and even Potter couldn't keep up his steady state of denial if he heard the sorts of noises they would certainly be making in the early morning hours. Therefore, they had to be going somewhere else to perform their nightly activities. And if I were to hide out in the common room after everyone else went up to bed, I would see them if they tried to leave. And I would follow them.

I didn't realize that I was grinning like the Cheshire cat until someone tapped my shoulder. Alice had just shoved a piece of parchment in my direction.

_What are you smiling for, Lil? _I read. _Because Slughorn is talking about how to use lavender on burns, and I can't for the life of me see why that would cause you to grin like a maniac. _

_ It's nothing,_ I wrote back.

Alice rolled her eyes. _Are you still convinced that Sirius and Remus are shagging?_

_YES! _I scribbled, before shoving the parchment at her, crossing my arms over my chest, and staring at the front of the classroom as though what Slughorn was saying was mesmerizing. I looked over at Alice in time to see her laughing silently behind her hand. Some best friend.

* * *

I was absolutely, utterly, and completely exhausted. Apparently, I should not try to function on less than three hours of sleep. The previous night I'd stayed up until five in the morning, hunched over in an armchair by the common room fireplace, watching for Sirius and Remus to endeavor to sneak out. Unfortunately, they never did. I fell asleep in the chair and woke up only a few hours later, when a group of first years came down from their dorms and left for the great hall for breakfast. Those little buggers were much too noisy for their own good.

I was by no means disheartened, though. Despite the fact that I kept falling asleep at random intervals of the day, I was determined to stay up tonight. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to go more than a night without at least one good snog. I was bound to catch them tonight.

I was curled up in a chair on the opposite side of the room from the night before (in the hopes of throwing any suspicious parties off the scent), when Frank came ambling over.

"Hey Lily?" he asked guardedly, as though he expected me to lash out at any second.

"Yes?" I said kindly, trying to show him that I wasn't vicious. At least, not towards him.

"Well, Alice sent me," he began. Never mind. Chucking my book at him was sounding extremely appealing right at that moment. "She wanted me to say...uh...'you're being silly, you should just give up.' And she wanted to know if you're going to sleep in the dorm tonight."

"Well, you can tell her to sod off," I said bluntly. "And no, I'm not."

"Right," said Frank, and he ran, with the air of someone who had narrowly escaped with his life. I chuckled and began to read again.

By about midnight, the common room had cleared out completely and I was alone. I ducked down in the chair, set the book down, and devoted my full attention to keeping my eyes peeled. I knew it would be tonight. I just knew it.

A stair creaked. I nearly jumped a foot in the air. It was them! It was them, I was sure of it! And low and behold, Sirius and Remus were tiptoeing down the stairs into the common room, pajama-clad and wearing slippers on their feet.

As soon as they had exited through the portrait hole, I bounded after them as silently as I could. I trailed them down several flights of stairs, around several twists and turns, and down a few corridors. Finally we came to a stop in front of a still-life of a pear. My heart was pounding so loud in my chest, I was sure it was a miracle they didn't hear me. Sirius reached a hand out and tickled the pear; it turned into a handle, and he pulled the portrait forward to reveal a doorway.

This was it! I could hardly contain my excitement. This must be some secret room they had discovered, that they were now using for their own devious means. They went inside, and as soon as I knew they couldn't see me, I raced over and caught the edge of the portrait before the door closed. I pulled it open to reveal a crack of light, and I peeked inside...

To see the kitchens. I had my foot raised and everything when I remembered that kicking something could be very noisy. Damn it. Foiled again.

I sneaked inside and let the portrait close behind me. They were seated at a table in the next room; I hid behind a wall and peered cautiously around the corner of it to get a better look at them, praying that the house elves wouldn't see me.

"So why can't you sleep, Padfoot?" Remus asked, taking a sip of something from the mug in front of him. Sirius had one too – I had a feeling they were drinking tea.

"I dunno," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. "Got a lot on my mind, I guess. You?"

"I'm not sure either," Remus admitted. "I got sick of just lying there, tossing and turning. Thanks for coming to see if I was awake."

"Always," Sirius said softly. I resisted the compulsion to squeal uncontrollably.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, both sipping their tea.

"So, Moony," Sirius continued. "What do you think's up with Lily?"

I stumbled at the mention of my own name and smacked my head against the wall. Luckily the thud was dull enough that they didn't hear me. Didn't change the fact that it stung so bad my eyes watered.

"She _is_ acting really strange, isn't she?" Remus agreed. "Frank Longbottom spent ten minutes earlier trying to convince me that she's gone 'round the bend. Personally, I think there's something else going on."

"Maybe she's finally fallen for Jamie-boy, and her new-found love for the man she once hated has driven her insane," Sirius suggested, smirking widely. I made up my mind to punch him the next day without explaining why.

"James wishes," Remus said wryly. "No, I don't think that's it. Have you noticed that she seems to spend a lot of time watching us lately?"

"I knew she couldn't resist my good looks for much longer," Sirius said. I grinned when Remus slapped him lightly upside the head.

"God, Pads, sometimes I wonder how you can manage walking, with your head as inflated as it is," Remus teased.

"You know you love me," Sirius told him.

There was a short moment of silence, while they just looked at each other. I cursed them for taking so long. Just start snogging already!

Finally Remus said "Maybe we ought to keep an eye on her. You never know, Frank could be right."

Bugger. The last thing I needed was to have them figure out what I was up to. I crept backwards and out of the portrait hole, and practically ran the rest of the way back up to the tower. I was _not _going to get caught. And I was _not_ in love with James Potter. Just because I thought about him whenever I wasn't thinking about spying on Sirius and Remus, just because I dreamed about him almost every night, didn't mean that I was in love with him. It didn't mean anything. My priority was winning the battle against Sirius and Remus.

* * *

"Lily?"

I ignored the concerned voice next to me. Sure, we were patrolling the corridors together, but nowhere in the contract did it say that we had to converse with each other while we patrolled. I continued to stomp angrily, refusing to acknowledge that Potter had even spoken.

"Lily?" he repeated. He sounded worried. "Lily, please talk to me."

I was not going to respond, because if I did I would surely explode. He didn't deserve a response anyway. I cursed the weekend under my breath; the Head Boy and Head Girl were supposed to patrol the hallways on weekend nights, while the prefects patrolled on the weekdays. And if it hadn't been a Saturday night, I wouldn't have been there fighting to control my temper and not bite Potter's head off.

"Lily, are you okay?"

That one set me off. "Okay?" I repeated furiously. Potter flinched. "_Okay?_ No, I am bloody well not okay!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. He seemed to sense the imminent danger his head was in.

"I fell asleep in four classes, I broke another one of Professor Morgan's crystal balls, I transfigured Professor McGonagall's hat into a bald eagle, and I got a detention from Professor Vector because I cursed at those foul first years for being so damned noisy!" I exploded. I took a couple deep breaths. "And I'm still so tired I could fall asleep standing up!" I added as an afterthought.

Potter looked at me sympathetically. "Not to mention, Sirius and Remus think you're up to something."

"That too!" I whined, walking faster to fight off the urge to stamp my foot on the ground like a five-year-old. Potter was left behind when I sped up, and he had to jog to catch up.

"It's not fair!" I continued. "Why can't they make things easy for me and just snog in the common room already? I'm losing my mind trying to catch them at it!"

"Have you even stopped to think that maybe–?"

"No!" I cut him off. "I'm not wrong! I've never been wrong about something like this! They're giving off that vibe – you know, that 'we'd rather be snogging in an empty corridor' vibe. I don't understand _how_ you can still claim not to see it! I swear, I won't rest until I can get them to admit they're a couple!"

Potter stared at me. "I don't think I ever realized quite how nosy and interfering you are," he remarked airily.

I shrugged. "The point is: I _know_ that Sirius and Remus are snogging. They just haven't given me enough to confront them over yet. Wait, what's that?"

I stopped abruptly, and Potter, who had been moving at a slower pace than me, walked right into my back.

"What is it, Lily?"

"Shhh!" I hissed. I could just hear the sound of voices down the upcoming corridor. Male voices. And I had a feeling I knew whose voices they were. You couldn't have your thoughts completely taken over by someone (or two someones, for that matter) without developing a sort of sixth sense about them.

I tiptoed forward to the corner and peered down the next corridor. Sirius and Remus were standing not ten feet away, Sirius lounging against the wall with Remus standing, arms crossed, in front of him. My pulse quickened. A lover's tiff! Perfect! Well, not that I wanted them to be fighting, but surely if they were, they would have to mention their relationship eventually.

Potter had followed me and was peeking over my shoulder. "Tell me we aren't going to spy on them!" he whispered, exasperated.

I didn't stop to think. I had to hear this conversation, and there was a broom closet just to the left of us. I grabbed Potter's arm, flung the door open as silently as I could, and pulled him inside behind me.

"Lily–" he began, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand and proceeded to press my ear against the door like my life depended on it.

"Sirius, what was that about earlier?" I heard Remus say.

"What was _what_ about, Moony?" Sirius asked. The cockiness in his voice was practically tangible.

"You know..." Remus seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "In front of Benjy Fenwick and Frank..."

"Would you spit it out already, Remus?" Sirius sounded impatient. Or nervous. Or both.

There was prolonged silence, in which I held my breath and impulsively gripped Potter's hand in mine. I could feel his curious eyes on the back of my head, but I didn't care. I couldn't shake the sensation that I was about to hear something momentous.

And my hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. But I digress.

"You started joking about 'last night,'" Remus said finally, his tone flustered.

I squeaked, and Potter squeezed my hand in a reassuring manner. For some reason, I didn't mind.

"You never seemed to mind before," Sirius was saying. "I always joke like that; I thought you were used to it–"

"I know you were joking," Remus interrupted. "And if Benjy hadn't appeared to believe it..."

My attentiveness waned after that, because suddenly I came to the realization that I was standing in a broom closet with James Potter. Hmm. Maybe Sirius and Remus could wait.

Before I had even begun to contemplate the consequences of my actions, my arms were around his neck and I was kissing him with abandon. He was shocked at first (naturally), but after a minute he began to respond. Things progressed rather quickly after that. My fingers were twisting in his hair, his hands were on the small of my back, and he was trailing kisses down my jawbone when the door to the broom closet was pulled open.

We sprung apart instantaneously. Sirius was standing in the doorway, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," he said, sounding absolutely thrilled. "How interesting, to find you in a broom closet when you're supposed to be patrolling the hallways. I would never have expected such behavior out of the two of you."

I glanced over at James, who was out of breath, his shirt ruffled a bit and his tie hanging loosely around his neck, sporting the look of a deer caught in headlights behind his askew glasses. I suppressed a smirk.

"Is that Lily and James?" came Remus's voice from behind Sirius, and a second later Remus's head popped into view over Sirius's shoulder. "How lovely to see you! I hope you don't mind us intruding. It might have been wiser not to snog in a broom closet; paint cans being knocked over tend to be rather noisy."

I looked down at the paint can we had bumped into, which had covered a corner of the floor in red paint. To hell with it. I was already being reckless enough tonight; why not keep it up?

"You know, it's all your fault, really," I told them calmly. "If I hadn't been watching you, waiting for you to snog, I never would have ended up in this broom closet in the first place."

Remus blinked. Sirius didn't seem to even realize what I'd said.

"Yes, but you probably would have ended up in here eventually, since we all know you can't resist Prong's char – wait, _what_ did you say?"

"E-excuse me, Lily," said Remus in a politely confused tone. Totally faked, of course. "But I-I thought I just heard you say you were waiting for Sirius and I to _snog_? H-how silly of me–"

"Oh, cut the crap, Remus," I said impatiently. "You can stop pretending already. The cat's out of the bag. I know your secret."

Sirius and Remus both stared at me as though I were speaking Bulgarian. Of course, they were going to play innocent until the very end.

"Uhh, what secret?" Sirius asked blankly.

"That you're both in love with each other!" I said with exasperation.

Sirius choked. Remus turned a faint pink. James collapsed against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Well?" I prompted, tapping my foot with irritation. "This would be the point where you congratulate me for discovering your secret. Or tell me that I was right, as always. Or just say _something_!"

Both Sirius and Remus stared at me for another minute, before turning to look at each other.

"Is she telling the truth?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus's blush deepened. "I... umm... well... I suppose she might be..."

"Why didn't you say something?" Sirius exclaimed, and without further ado, he shoved Remus against the wall and began snogging him like I was certain no boy had ever been snogged before. It was so beautiful, I almost didn't mind that I had been wrong.

"Lily?" James asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Lily, are you alive in there?"

"Wow," I breathed, gazing at the two boys in fascination. How on earth did Sirius learn to do that?

"Yes, Lily, I'm sure that to you, watching my best friends snog is probably really hot, but I'm feeling a slight bit awkward right now," James pleaded.

"Alright," I granted. "I guess we can give them some privacy."

We walked in the opposite direction, hands joined. I couldn't help grinning. Okay, sure, I'd been wrong. But I had just created one of the most adorable couples ever. That had to count for something.

* * *

_A/N 2: For those curious readers, this is actually the longest one-shot I've produced to date. And I'm particularly proud of it, so pretty please say you'll review? And please feel free to point out any mistakes of any sort that you may have spotted; I would appreciate it a great deal._


End file.
